A need exists for cutter head holder that reduces uneven wear caused by uneven running of a cutter assembly.
A further need exists for a cutter head holder that permits high stability and uniformity of blade motion during the granulating process in a structurally simple manner.
An additional need exists for a cutter head holder that reduces tilting or fluttering of the blades relative to the perforated plate of an underwater granulator while at the same time avoiding increased contact pressure of the blades against the perforated plate.
A further need exits for a cutter head holder that allows simple adjustability in the event of wear of the blades.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.